Thumbs Up Thumbs Down
by Austin Gates
Summary: AU oneshot heavy on Fabrevans friendship, implied Blam.  Takes place some time between 3x10 and 3x11.  Sam is sick with a cold and hides in the auditorium during lunch.  Quinn finds him and helps him confess a secret.  A sweet moment.  3rd person, R/R


**Thumbs Up/Thumbs Down**

**Author's Note: **This is an AU oneshot fic I wrote for an RP. It takes place some time between 3x10 "Yes/No" and 3x11 "Michael." Sam is sick with a cold and hides in the auditorium during lunch. Quinn finds him and helps him confess a secret.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Glee, their characters, setting, or plot. All of those belong to Ryan Murphy, FOX, and their affiliates.

The morning had not been kind to Sam. He woke up with a stuffed nose, a sore throat, and a head that felt as big as the ones from those old Gushers commercials. Almost instantly after waking up, he decided school was not the place to be. His mom decided otherwise. After a pitiful argument, a quick shower, and a dose of Dayquil, Sam made it to his first period class. During the morning classes, his mind was anywhere but on his schoolwork. It wandered from thinking about how miserable he felt, to how Blaine hadn't texted him back the night before, to how he finally stopped pursuing his charade with Mercedes. Nothing seemed to be balanced in his life.

When the lunch bell rang, the blonde boy knew the last thing he wanted to be around was food. Even the smell of it turned his stomach. Instead, he went to the auditorium and found a soft couch set in the wings of the stage for one of Rachel's audition pieces she had been practicing. He practically sunk into the cushions, curling his body up in the fetal position and feeling all the grossness in his head shifting downward to one side of his face.

"Hey you!" he heard from above him. Quinn had made her way to the auditorium herself and stumbled upon her ex-boyfriend. "You don't look like you're feeling too hot," she remarked.

"I'm sick," Sam replied pitifully. "But my mom made me come anyway."

"Come on," Quinn replied, smoothing her navy blue dress. "Let me sit and you can lay your head on my lap," she offered as she put her purse on the floor. Sam was too sick to be hesitant about it and lifted himself up so Quinn could slide underneath his head. Finally resting on her lap, he instantly felt warmer. She began to rub her fingers through his hair and behind his ears. That made him melt. It felt so good, like when his mom used to do it when he was younger. Her fingertips ran over his ears and through his hair, causing him to respond like a puppy getting its ears scratched. His eyelids felt heavier and she was finding a surefire way to put him to sleep. "Is everything okay with you Sam? Since you got back?" she asked quietly, now massaging the back of his neck.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he asked her, his eyes still closed. He breathed in heavily, his lungs feeling heavier than usual.

"You just seem to be a little...off," she said, pausing to think of the right word. "Just between moving back so quickly and then going after Mercedes. And now you've been off that kick for a few weeks now. You just seem like something's wrong." Her voice was soft and quiet, seeming to move gracefully through the air. It felt welcoming to Sam. Not like when they were dating though. Back then, it was more of a flirty tone. This was innocent.

"I don't know," Sam replied, his eyes still closed as he rested on her lap. "Things are just a little weird. But there's not much anyone can do about that."

"You know you could tell me anything," she said. "I wouldn't judge you. I know, kind of weird for the ex-girlfriend who cheated on you to come back and say she's trustworthy," she added with a shy laugh, "but I'm here if you need someone." Sam finally opened his eyes, the world sideways and hazy. He took another few deep breaths weighing out Quinn's offer. He wanted to tell someone. And if he was close with anyone at McKinley, it was Quinn. Even since they broke up, Quinn had proven to be his best friend over and over again.

"I couldn't tell you what it is even if I wanted to," he said breathily.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think I can say it out loud," he answered, his whole body too tired to feel nervous about it. Quinn sighed before moving her fingers back up to his head and massaging his temple.

"I think I know what it is," she explained. "What if I guess and you just give me a thumbs up if I'm right or a thumbs down if I'm wrong?" she offered, trying to sound as supportive as possible. Sam debated it in his head and closed his eyes again. His stomach churned, but he pulled his arm out towards the stage curtains and gave a hesitant thumbs up.

"Okay," she said gently. She took a long pause before finally beginning. "I see the way you look at him. When you think no one's watching and you pass him in the halls or when we're all dancing for glee club. And I think I know why things with Santana and Mercedes didn't work out for you." He felt his stomach getting tighter, maybe from being sick, maybe from feeling how real this was getting. "You like guys, don't you?" she asked, her hands moving tenderly down the back of his head and following his neck line. Sam barely moved his hand and gave a thumbs up. "You love Blaine," she said again. Thumbs up. "And you want to try to get him from Kurt?" she asked. Thumbs down. "Oh," she said quietly. "So do you have a plan for what you want to do about this?" Thumbs down. "You're just going to watch him and Kurt together and suffer in silence?" Thumbs up. "Well I don't think that's the best idea, but I understand it." Thumbs up.

"Does anyone else know?" she asked, still using her low, soft voice. Thumbs down. She was the only one. She waited a moment and tried to hide her small smile. She was grateful he felt like he could tell her. After a second, she leaned over and kissed his temple. "You know that you're wonderful, right?" Thumbs down. "Well it's true. And I love you. I know you don't want to say anything to anyone else right now. But I think you should start thinking about it. Living a lie is no fun, trust me, I know." Her hands finally stopped at his shoulders before she helped him sit up and face her. "I know it's hard, but Blaine deserves to know about your feelings."

"I can't – "

"I know," she interrupted. "Take your time. But no matter what, don't do what I did. Don't be a cheater. It's not fun and it'll only make you feel worse about yourself." Just as she finished talking, the bell rang for the end of lunch.

"Don't worry," he replied. "He hasn't spoken to me since we went to the diner Monday night, so I don't think I'll be cheating any time soon." Quinn raised her eyebrows before picking up her bag.

"Well, just so you know, I'm pretty sure Santana saw you two together and is telling everyone about it." Sam shrugged.

"Whatever. We're just friends. Besides," he said grabbing his textbooks, "I'm not expecting this day to get any better." Quinn moved next to him and put an arm around his waist.

"It'll be okay soon," she assured him with a smile. "Want me to walk you to class? I'll even carry your books," she offered with a laugh.

Thumbs up.


End file.
